iamnumberfour_lorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella
Ella is 11 years old (as of The Rise of Nine). Despite her young age, she already displays signs of enhancement in being unusually agile, quick and athletic for her young age. Ella was introduced as a new orphan and sent to the monastery Seven was living in in order to find Seven's chest. Ella has an unofficial Cêpan, Crayton, as she was too young to be assigned one on the day of the Mogadorian invasion of Lorien. In The Power of Six Ella appears as a 7-year-old at an orphanage and befriends Number Seven. She also helps Seven find her Chest. Later on, Ella and her Cêpan, Crayton, reveal themselves as Loric and that Ella is Number Ten. They defeat the Mogadorians with the help of Number Six. The book ends with Ella, Six, Seven and Crayton intending to find the other Garde members and also their Chimaeras. In The Rise of Nine Ella, Crayton, Seven, and Six find Eight in the Himalayas. Crayton dies after an ambush from the Mogadorians and the group is separated after Eight teleports them away. Ella goes through the grief of her dead Cêpan but manages to push them aside. Later, Ella, Seven, and Eight re-join Six along with Four, Nine, and Sarah Hart and fight Setrákus Ra. The book ends with Ra escaping and the entire Garde, with the exception of Five, promising to finish him off in the future. In "The Fall of Five" Ella begins to have nightmares about Setrákus Ra telling her to hold his hand and showing her the death of the Garde and humans at her hands. When she reads the letter that was written to her by Crayton before he died, she learns that her father, Raylan, was a very rich man who began to resent the Elders because he felt it was his birth right to be one. He became a recluse because of this, and had many Chimaera for company. He donated a fuel-ship to the museum because of her mother, but when the invasion came, he hurried Ella to the ship, along with the Chimaera and Crayton, his gardener. Later, in a dream, Ella learns that she is Setrákus Ra's "heir". She is kidnapped by the Mogadorians and is currently with them, but they won't kill her because they want her to rule alongside Setrákus Ra for unknown reasons. Her legacies include: Aeternus - the ability to change between ages. Only one of the Ten Elders is supposed to have this ability; Ella is Loridas's successor. Telepathy - The ability to communicate with other Garde with Telepathy using her mind, even across continents as well as sensing others thoughts even Mogadorians. Unknown Legacy- (Not named) during the fight with Setrákus Ra, she picked up a broken sword, which then glowed with red energy. She then threw it at Setrákus Ra, which nullified him and restored the Garde's powers. She's not sure how she did it but revealed to Setrákus Ra who she was. Telekinesis - Like all Garde. Ella can move objects with her mind. She shows this when she and Marina are talking, and Sarah and Sam open the door, Ella uses her telekinesis to slam the door shut. Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability.